In a working vehicle such as the tractor or a wheel loader, an opening and closing supporting point shaft is arranged in a rear portion of a hood for covering an engine, and the hood is turned around the opening and closing supporting point shaft, in order to streamline a maintenance work of the engine which is arranged in a front portion of the travel machine body. Further, there has been conventionally known a technique of purifying exhaust gas discharged from a diesel engine by arranging a case (hereinafter, refer to as DPF case) which is inward provided with a diesel particulate filter, and a case (hereinafter, refer to as SCR case) which is inward provided with an urea selective reduction type catalyst, as an exhaust gas purification device (an exhaust gas post-treatment device) in an exhaust passage of the diesel engine, and introducing the exhaust gas to the DPF case and the SCR case (refer, for example, to Patent Documents 1 to 3).